


Pyramid and other fancies

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: multiple Kara/Sam ficlets - written over several months





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from livejournal, January 2019

Instead of letting her find some fresh meat for a card game, Sam dragged her to the field next to the tent that functioned as a bar. It was a clear night; the moons of New Caprica made an almost pretty glow in the sky for a change. No rain had fallen for three days and the ground was almost dry.

In a whiny voice Kara said, "Where are we going, Sammy?" She grinned at the face he made--it was a bit hard to see, but she knew the expression.

As Sam continued moving forward, her eyes slowly adjusted to the semi-darkness. A bonfire glimmered in the distance and she heard music drifting toward them. Sam quickened his pace. That's when she realized--this was the dance she'd heard Cally talking about earlier. Tyrol was playing--Kara had no idea he was musically inclined--and Cally was annoyed because it meant she wouldn't have a partner to dance with. Listening to the tirade Kara had wondered why Cally would want to dance, considering that she probably couldn't see her own feet without making an effort.

Their conversation had been at work and Kara hadn't thought of the dance since. She didn't dance. The last couple of times she'd gone dancing... well, they weren't anything to brag about.

"Sam, you better be one of the musicians."

"Nope. We're here to dance."

"I don't dance, Sam."

"That's what Barolay said you'd say."

"What?!"

"I told Jean we were coming here, and she said you wouldn't do it."

Kara wanted to know what Jean knew, and how.

Sam continued: "Anyway, I told her that you could dance circles around her."

*****

During the evening and late into the night Kara wondered how Sam always knew all the steps. When the music finally wrapped up, she was out of breath and laughing. They slowly stumbled back to their tent, Sam trying to teach her a few more reels as they walked. Gods, he was off-tune when he hummed. She giggled more until Sam threatened to serenade her; someone in a nearby tent yelled at them to shut up.

*****

It wasn't until the next day that she wondered if Sam had even talked to Barolay, or if he'd just made it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2008

Kara was less guarded after sex. This time, for example--her limbs were limp, eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed. It was a look that he felt particularly proud of at times, in spite of himself. He took advantage of her lethargy by tracing her throat along the side with the tip of his tongue, appreciating the salty taste and smooth texture of her skin.

She let out a quiet laugh. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Hm. Doesn't feel like nothing."

Sam moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled. Sighing, she said, "Okay, keep doing nothing." She turned her head slightly, allowing him better access.

"Hey, Kara?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me something about you." Under his arm he felt her stomach tense up slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

He already knew that some subjects were off limits. Catching a glimpse of the colorful canvasses in the corner of their tent, he said, "Tell me more about painting."

She turned her head to look at him. "Tell you about painting?"

"Mmm."

Kara propped herself up on her elbow for a moment, then rolled over on top of him, giving him a cocky grin before she answered him. "My dad used to take me to his friends' art studios. They would give me paints and paper to keep me busy so I wouldn't bother them."

She slid her head downward, fitting her chin above his shoulder. "I'd go paint in the corner for hours while they'd drink ambrosia." Her breath was warm on his neck; she traced concentric circles on his shoulder as she spoke. "Then he left. I had to scrounge my own paints and boards after that." She buried her head deeper in the hollow between his shoulder and neck and didn't say anything else.

He could tell that she wasn't going to share any more, so he decided to change the direction of their conversation. "No one in my family had any artistic tendencies. Unless you count my aunt's stack of wine bottles, separated by color and size."

She sighed and stretched a bit.

"Oh, and my crazy uncle Ed used to make up dirty poems and recite them at family reunions." 

He could tell she was getting sleepy, but he wanted to talk still. "Of course, there is my artistry on a pyramid court."

That got her attention. She lifted her head just enough to look at him--her face was a bit blurry from being so close--and said, "Artistry? Is that what you call getting your ass handed to you on a platter every time we play?"

"Well, I have other talents, too."

She chuckled; he felt it along both of their bodies; then she plopped her head on his shoulder again.

"No, don't go to sleep yet!"

"Sam, your 'other talents' have worn me out." Even sleepy, she managed to get a good bit of mockery in her tone. She rolled over to the side, half-sprawled on him and half on the cot, and fell asleep. He stared the canvas over their heads, listening to her quiet breathing, trying to put together the puzzle that was Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 2008

She was tempted to ask Sam to stand still for a moment, just so she could look at him in the rare sunlight. But since they were in the middle of a game her appreciation of the play of light on his hair and skin had to be fleeting. She was winning. (Mostly because she was cheating, but it was okay because he knew it.)

The game had been larger and with some adherence to the rules earlier. Bright sunshine had brought out a lot of people after work hours were over. Gradually they'd started leaving as the temperature cooled. Not fair, she'd thought. It wasn't that chilly yet and there was still plenty of light. When they'd finally ended up with just three players, Duck had excused himself and gone to sit next to Nora, who'd been watching the game and stretching out to feel the sun. 

Now she was warm, really warm, because playing against Sam meant using all of her body. Muscles that she hadn't used enough lately were already feeling achy. She weighed her options and decided to do a quick cheat on a shot. Leaning her weight on Sam as part of the fakeout, she suddenly ended up flat on the ground.

Gasping for air, she stared up at the sky and Sam. Beautiful blue, she thought, feeling disoriented like during an FTL jump. Then she was back to herself. "Help me up, Sammy," she ordered, sticking her hand in the air.

Instead of pulling her up (or being thrown down by her, which had been her intention), he jumped on top of her, keeping most of his weight off her by putting his forearms on the ground next to her shoulders and head. He put his face in the crook of her neck and started licking the skin, making her burst into laughter.

He pulled back slightly, a teasing grin on his face as he looked at her. She stared at the sunlight slanting through his lashes and hair, golden against the blue of the sky and his eyes. For a moment she let herself just take in the view. Gods, he was pretty.

"Get a room," yelled Duck, and the spell was broken.

Nora corrected him, "Get a tent!" Her high laughter was echoed by Sam's chuckle. Kara put both hands on the sides of Sam's face and kissed him sloppily, to the approval of their small audience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2008

She was sitting on the ground at the water's edge, arms wrapped around her knees. Even in the gray dimness her blonde hair was like a beacon. Leoben was standing nearby; several feet away but closer to her than to anyone else. Instinctively Sam stepped between them, then remembered--Kara knew, everyone knew that he was one of them as well. He'd helped bring them to this place that was no one's safe haven.

He stepped forward again anyway until he was almost next to her. Looking down at the pebbles and grit under his flight boots, he wondered for a moment if he should be concerned about the radiation levels. He'd already lived through one nuclear wasteland, though, and the Gods or God or whatever force existed out there hadn't seen fit to kill him yet.

He knelt down--not close enough to feel any warmth from her, not close enough to touch without reaching. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that her gaze didn't shift--she just stared at the distant wreckage across the water.

Sam closed his eyes and felt the damp cold breeze across his face. Behind him someone stepped noisily across the hard ground. Nothing here for them--not for the humans that he still wanted to be with, not for the cylons.

Kara finally interrupted their shared silence. "I thought it would be different." Her voice was low, quiet. Sam opened his eyes and looked at her; she was still facing the destroyed city. The wind shifted and blew her hair across her face; she didn't brush it away. For a moment she turned her head and looked in his eyes, then turned away again.

Sam started to reach out and put his hand on her shoulder; instead he dropped it to the ground again. "Me too," he replied, and watched the small waves lapping at their boots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 2008

"Honey, you can't hold your liquor." Kara grinned at her husband as he lurched--there was no other word for it--down the corridor formed by rows of tents.

He stopped walking and said, "I am not drunk." He pronounced each word carefully, like they were complicated puzzles.

"Uh-huh. So what made you go celebrate without me?"

"We beat Duck's team and then we beat Jean's team and then... that's all. I think." He grinned at her, eyes unfocused. "And Tyrol was there and he gave us some hooch, 'cause we won!"

"I can't believe you guys played without me." She glared at him for a moment.

"You were at work, baby." Sam had a triumphant smile on his face--Kara wasn't sure if it was because his excuse was valid or because he had remembered in his drunken stupor why she hadn't been available to play.

It was going to be fun giving him hell with his hangover in the morning. She smiled at the thought.

Apparently her gleeful expression caused Sam some concern. "Don't be mad," he said, slurring his words together. "Look what I got!" He pulled a canning jar out of his jacket. It was about three-quarters full of clear liquid. "I saved it for you." He leaned towards his with his last word, then started to lose his balance.

Kara took the jar with one hand and pushed Sam upright again with the other. "I'll hold onto that now," she announced.

He looked at her and blinked once. "Okay," he replied. "I'm a lit... a little tired now." He leaned against her shoulder. Nope, not any lighter than the last time he'd been in this state.

"Let's get you home, then." She made her tone as sweet and solicitous as she could; it would make him nervous later when he remembered it. Walking slowly towards home, she started plotting what to do to annoy him the next day.


End file.
